


После конца света

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Series: The Golden Circle (серия фиков по спойлерам, тизерам, трейлерам сиквела) [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Codenames, Friendship, Gen, Hedonism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-The Golden Circle, Returning Home, Sharing, The Golden Circle speculations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: Первым открылось ателье. Оно уже ждало агентов по возвращении в Лондон.





	После конца света

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Kingsman Kink Bingo](http://kinksman-bingo.diary.ru/p212418527.htm) на кинк "гедонизм".
> 
> Пост-сиквел (по-прежнему спекуляции по тизерам/трейлерам/интервью), подразумеваются смерти практически всего старого состава Кингсмен.

Первым открылось ателье.

Оно уже ждало агентов по возвращении в Лондон, манило подсвеченной витриной с новыми моделями пиджаков. Изящная табличка на стеклянной двери все еще гласила «Закрыто. Просим прощения за неудобства», но выглядел магазинчик вполне готовым к работе. Гарри, восседающий во главе пустого стола, шутил, что собирается быть самым отвратительным Артуром на свете; Мерлин ни капли в этом не сомневался, а Эггзи воздерживался от комментариев, потому что боялся вякнуть что-нибудь чересчур сентиментальное.

Сам он наблюдал за восстановлением организации издалека, в основном – сквозь очки: хотя и не уезжал надолго, возвращался тоже лишь на день-два, прежде чем взяться за очередное дело. Сотрудничество с американцами позволило Мерлину и Гарри не волноваться о том, что спасение мира лежит на плечах единственного официально активного рыцаря, и Эггзи не собирался их подводить. Пожалуй, так было даже лучше – в поле он чувствовал себя нужным, сильным, на своем месте. Если бы ему пришлось сидеть и ждать, пока старое медленно, но верно сменится новым, он, наверное, свихнулся бы.

Каждый раз, переступая порог ателье перед брифингом, он подмечал перемены. Крошечные, несущественные – в некоторых аспектах Кингсмен следовали традициям до буквы, – но они все же были, и Эггзи понял, что рад этому. А потом Гарри пригласил его к себе поболтать и выпить.

Конечно, конечно, Эггзи знал, что Гарри – изворотливый сукин сын, который будет чувствовать себя как рыба в воде в абсолютно любой ситуации. Даже в мягкой палате он, осунувшийся, бледный, с повязкой на глазу, вел себя так, будто остановился в люксовом номере оздоровительного курорта, и единственное, чего ему не хватало для полного расслабона – горячих массажистов в коротких халатах (ага, теперь, когда это дерьмо осталось позади, Эггзи мог позволить себе стебаться). Но блядь, ситуация – это ситуация, а дом – это дом. Другая совершенно категория.

Эггзи потерял много вещей во время взрыва. Но все, что он успел нажить за два года, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, сколько добра Гарри ему пришлось вывезти при переезде. Все его картины, фотки, безделушки, технические примочки – хватило бы, чтобы обставить пять таких же домов и все равно добиться ощущения создаваемого десятилетиями уюта. Тогда, после первого своего дела, дела Гарри, Эггзи казалось, что будет слишком больно, но ему, наоборот, полегчало: он узнал Гарри по его вещам, лично разбирая их по коробкам, и до сих пор гордился тем, что проявил свои лучшие манеры и не стал пытаться взламывать сейфы, пошло скрывающиеся за картинами в гостиной и хозяйской спальне.

Он оставил себе только мистера Пиклза. Что, впрочем, его не спасло. А сотни коробок с хуйней Гарри взорвались вместе с хранилищем на базе. Возможно, стоило не заморачиваться и просто все выбросить – судя по тому, с какой скоростью Гарри накапливал новые вещи, он ни капли бы не обиделся. Еще и добавил бы насмешливо: «Это ничего, Эггзи, я же был мертв».

Гарри выбрал себе дом, практически ничем не отличающийся от старого. Классический уютный мьюз-хаус едва ли не с тем же расположением комнат и террасой. У Эггзи мерзко заныло в груди, когда он впервые ступил в прихожую – а Гарри встретил его теплой улыбкой и нарочито скромным: «Добро пожаловать в мою новую обитель, как видишь, ничего особенного».

Всего за пару месяцев Гарри успел обзавестись не только всеми необходимыми принадлежностями для базовых нужд, но и украшениями. Статуэтки на каминной полке, картины и фото в прихожей, кухне, гостиной – как будто хранилище вовсе и не взрывалось, и он просто разобрал старые коробки. У Эггзи мурашки бегали по рукам от наслоения воспоминаний и реальности; не то чтобы он до сих пор помнил, где конкретно что стояло, но он почти физически ощущал, что вещи были другие, другие, другие! А эти – лишь похожие. Как изощренная пытка для слепого человека – переставить всю мебель в давно знакомой комнате.

Гарри обрастал хуйней стремительно. Каждый раз, когда Эггзи приходил в гости, ее становилось все больше и больше, словно Гарри, как заправский шопоголик, целыми днями сидел в интернет-магазинах и гонял экспресс-курьеров. Закралась даже мысль, что у него было снято помещение на складе, где хранился набор всякой херни на замену старой именно для такого вот случая.

Гарри замечал его интерес и периодически рассказывал историю выбора и приобретения той или иной мелочи, от фарфорового чайничка до серии фотографий грибов в коридоре. Эггзи слушал, впитывал, представлял на их месте серебряную масленку и выцветшие школьные снимки. Пытался привыкнуть и понять. Не понимал.

«Ты думаешь о том, что потерял?» – чесался язык спросить, но Эггзи знал, что это глупый вопрос. И дохрена непродуктивный. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы заставить Гарри смотреть вперед – так какого хера сам теперь цеплялся за прошлое?.. В конце концов, Гарри просто развлекался в свободное от работы время. Шоппинг – чем не хобби?

Гостевая спальня теперь располагалась напротив хозяйской, а кабинет (запертый) обосновался между ними. Эггзи, оставаясь на ночь, по утрам упирался взглядом в едва приоткрытую дверь и гадал, за какой из картин Гарри построил новый сейф. Сейчас он, возможно, не постеснялся бы его взломать – Гарри ведь мог остановить его в любой момент.

Туалет на первом этаже тоже был заперт. Эггзи проверял. Снова и снова.

В конце августа Мерлин срезал всех кадетов на парашютном тесте, и Гарри без возражений назначил новый набор. Эггзи не успел даже начать думать, где будет искать еще трех адекватных кандидатов, как Гарри встал из-за стола и длинным движением стянул розовый галстук (который ему, к слову, очень шел).

– Позволь, я позаимствую твой позывной на пару суток, Эггзи? Хочу немного размяться и поразвлечься, пока ты дома.

Эггзи позволил. Он ожидал, что рано или поздно Гарри воспользуется этим предложением. Мерлин тоже не стал спорить: выдал Гарри папку с информацией по делу и вкратце обозначил цель – быстрое уничтожение небольшой, но умной группы подрывников, за которой они уже довольно давно вели удаленную слежку, а вот теперь пришла пора активно вмешаться.

– Сделайте одолжение, Галахад, не зашифровывайте трансляцию, – напутствовал он.

– У Эггзи есть мой пароль, если что, – Гарри улыбнулся, поправляя очки.

Эггзи невинно кивнул Мерлину. У него не было никакого пароля, а если бы Гарри использовал осмысленную фразу или поддающийся декодированию набор букв и цифр, Мерлин бы вскрыл его в два счета. Гарри доверил ему гораздо больше, чем пароль, черт подери. Он доверил ему шутку. Не ахти какую смешную, но.

Гарри поехал в ангар, а Эггзи поехал к нему домой и взломал сортир на первом этаже. Там обнаружилась прекрасная коллекция бабочек, ничуть не уступающая старой. Ну, хотя бы не бумажных, и то слава богу.

Эггзи плюхнулся на закрытый унитаз, зажмурился, выделил себе двадцать секунд на охуевание; снова поднялся на ноги и принялся внимательно разглядывать стены от пола до потолка, фиксируя изображение очками.

Окно выходило на другую сторону, зеркала из круглых превратились в прямоугольные, над унитазом не было полки для чучела. Эггзи опознал некоторые разновидности бабочек, но слишком мало, чтобы с ходу определить, каких Гарри недоставало. Казалось, что коллекция полна, но это был обман зрения, точнее, ловкая дизайнерская наебка – чтобы повесить еще, требовалось передвинуть все остальные рамки. И по всему дому Гарри использовал тот же прием, просто Эггзи какого-то черта осознал это только сейчас, только здесь.

Он ошибся. Гарри не застрял в прошлом. Наоборот, каждая блядская рамка дышала жаждой жизни... Нет, не так: жаждой получать удовольствие от жизни.

У них были кардинально разные понятия о базовых нуждах, вот и все. Эггзи обожал все свои шмотки, тачку, оружие и гаджеты, равно как и старую почившую коллекцию постеров и приставочных игрушек, но он и до Кингсмен вел не особо оседлую жизнь: есть крыша над головой, есть чем развлечь себя под этой крышей, есть во что принарядиться, когда вновь покидаешь дом – ну и круто. А Гарри готов был выложиться по полной даже ради одной минуты абсолютного комфорта на своей личной территории.

До дня рождения Гарри оставалось две недели. Два года они с Мерлином молча поднимали бокалы в честь виновника торжества, а теперь, когда виновник наконец-то объявился, Эггзи начисто сломал голову, что дарить. Наверное, этот вопрос можно было считать решенным. 

Он отключил режим записи и подрубился к оставшейся открытой (ну кто бы сомневался) трансляции Гарри. Тот стоял перед зеркалом в самолете, наводил марафет перед высадкой; Эггзи в каждом жесте узнавал себя. 

Он не стал окликать Гарри и желать ему удачи. Вместо этого запер сортир, тщательно подчистив все следы взлома, и поднялся наверх, чтобы понаблюдать за миссией с домашнего терминала.

Взломать кабинет оказалось немного сложнее, чем сортир, пришлось повозиться минут пятнадцать. Наконец замок поддался, и Эггзи переступил порог с колотящимся сердцем.

Стол, кресло, еще кресло, колонки, торшер – до мурашек новое и старое одновременно, ожидаемо. Но на стене висела не одна передовица «Сан», как он думал, а около дюжины.

– Гарри, блядь, – выдохнул он, подходя поближе.

Майская победа над Поппи была, конечно, первой. И за ней следом в ряд – все дела, которые Эггзи закрыл в одиночку за лето.

Гарри знал, мать его так. Знал, что он не возобновил счет своих достижений после взрыва. Точно так же, как знал, что рано или поздно он вломится в закрытые двери.

Два с хвостом года назад Гарри сказал: «Никто не благодарил меня за спасение мира». Только сейчас Эггзи понял полностью, что он имел в виду.

Он плюхнулся в кресло, открыл ноутбук, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Камеры очков уже шатались из стороны в сторону, от одного перекошенного лица к другому – ну конечно, Гарри времени не терял.

Эггзи подождал, пока изображение выровняется, и включил динамик.

– Развлекаетесь, Галахад?

Гарри посмотрел на часы и затемнил циферблат, улыбнулся искаженному отражению.

– Всегда, – сказал он.


End file.
